White Rose
by Zexena
Summary: This is my first story i had problems with the categories,please R&R as i am a new writer and would like to see if im any good at all. The title has nothing to do with the story.
1. Chapter 1

Serreg glanced around the camp, looking for his target. His eyes pierced through the dark haze, and that was when he found her. "She's as beautiful as they say" he thought to himself. He immediately started walking toward her, trying not to arouse suspicion. He was almost in grabbing distance of her when a slaver, presumably the one who captured her appeared out of nowhere.

"What's yer business with the girl?" the slaver asked. Serreg knew that there was no way past this so he drew his twin scimitars and stabbed them through the slavers chest. Everyone around the encampment grew silent, Then chaos took over as a massive free for all took place. Serreg rushed to cut the girl free of her bonds, her eyes were sincere and understanding. They backtracked across the encampment when two vagabonds separated themselves from the fight to focus on Serreg and the girl.

Serreg swore and ran forward to intercept the two. Now these vagabonds were skilled in their trade, having years of ambushing caravans, but little did they know of Serreg, so their battle was unfortunately lost from the start. Serreg yelled out a war cry to his gods, and threw one scimitar with pinpoint accuracy at one of them. The next one drew his sword and dagger, and sliced through Serregs hood. An immediate howl came from that vagabond's throat which was quickly silenced by Serregs blade.

The girl herself turned pale in shock at her rescuers visage. He was a dark elf, one of the forsworn races in the world. He beckoned for her to follow, she did not respond. "Look I know I am what I am but think about it you would still be in there if it weren't for me. She took one step forward, and then began to run along with him. The two made their way out of the camp, the trees covering their paths. Little did anyone else know was that a mysterious figure was watching them all the way.


	2. Chapter 2

_Note: This chapter will be from the girl's point of view._

**Act I **

I silently stared at the drow, trying to feel what he was thinking.

It sometimes worked for me. He finally broke the silence by asking

"What's your name girl?" I remained silent not wanting to betray

myself. I couldn't read his face, I was trying my hardest but he seemed to have mastered the skill for it. I was concentrating so hard I missed what he said. "What did you say?" I asked. "I said no food for you if you're not telling me what your name is."

I could feel my face growing hot. How dare he not provide me food? "Fine!" I yelled "You know what? I'll hunt for my own food!" And with that I stormed off into the forest. Luckily I carried a rapier which was my mother's. At the thought of my mother my eyes started welling up with tears, "None of that nonsense now!" I said to myself. I kept trekking down a path when I finally arrived to a pond. "Well I guess I could stop here for a drink" I told myself. I bent down and gazed in at my reflection I noticed there was something distorting the image.

All I saw then was an enormous hand come from the pond grasped my midriff and threw me straight into a tree. There I found a merciful angel take me from the living world and into semi-consciousness.

**Act II **

I awoke to find myself back in the campsite. I immediately jolted upright, thinking that I was dead and that this was heaven. I was rewarded with a feeling of like a swarm of wasps repeatedly stinging me in every area. My head started spinning and my vision started swimming around. And that's when I heard a familiar voice, I think I should have paid attention to that damned drow and told him my name. But there can be no second regrets now. I awoke later to find the drow looking pensively at me. "Will you tell me your name now?" he asked. I had my mouth ready for a smart comment but things finally clicked in for me. He was the one who rescued me; I owe him at least this much. "My name is Anya." I said.


	3. Chapter 3

_Note: The following acts are from Serreg's point of view._

**Act I**

_We've been running from the encampment for a whole week. No signs of life or towns anywhere. Anya, I think I've heard that name somewhere. What was it from? Ah well, I have other concerns to deal with. Such as That evil lurking smell that I cant shake off._

I slowly arose from my meditative position. "About time!" I heard a familiar voice yell. I could do nothing but sigh as she continued with her constant complaints. I of course was used to it but lately, it seems she is just putting up a front. As if something were happening to her. I put in a mental note to confront her about this.

I was about to make a snide comment when I felt something out of the ordinary. I put my hand against her mouth and she clamped down, HARD. I fought back on smacking her as a reflex and led her to a cave. She started to shriek, but I calmly told her to shut the f up. "Cant you see we are being watched!" I whispered to Anya. She grew silent. I looked at her suspiciously, she was hiding something from me and I need to find out for us to survive.

_Note: the bold letters shall be the song in this act._

**Act II**

_I knew it! she is hiding something from me. I managed to get us out of danger for a little, but we need to confront it. We made camp after and now I'm thinking of approaching Anya, apologizing for what I've done to her._

I was walking toward where Anya was, a Cliffside and I saw her. She was singing a melody, a haunting one.

_**I'm so far away from you; you make me feel like I can jump**_

_**So high into the sky.**_

_**Can you wish, as if though, we will ever be together.**_

_**I can see, what you can't, and it will not last forever.**_

_**See; we've Unleashed, A raging love, One that cannot be **_

_**Stopped**_

_**A misfortune, among mankind**_

_**There is no hope, What I have done, shall never be forgotten.**_

I was in awestruck amazement at her voice. She made the music come to life as if though she were casting a kind of spell of influence on the audience (there weren't any people). I slowly made my way up the rubble of rock and stood next to her. "It's beautiful isn't it Serreg?"she asked. I merely placed my hand around her waist and we watched as the moon set.


	4. Chapter 4

Note: The following acts will be from Serregs point of view. Also the song intro is completely random and is not copied.

_I see, the world, in a whole new way._

_My dreams, my hopes will now all become real_

_No matter what happens._

_There are no second thoughts._

_Even though I love you, I can't really trust you_

_Since this is one sick world_

_I can really hope that, things get better fast_

_Now,_

_I am really sorry this was not meant to be, _

_The gods were watching over us._

_This is the end, my final symphony _

_Now all you need to do is_

_Trust (now we've said) (We love you)_

_All you do is trust._

**Act I**

I woke up in the middle of the night with a dirk at my throat. I heard excited voices rasping into the air. 'orcs' I thought. Luckily they did not discover my blades so that was when I took action. I rolled under the orcs blade, drawing my scimitars. When I stood up I couldn't believe what I saw. "Anya" I gasped. She was bound and getting whipped, for the orcs sick perverted pleasure. I didn't care what happened to me; I just needed to defend her. She was the one who I loved. Even though I would never admit it to her I loved her. I felt something in my body, I knew immediately knew what I felt. It was my old "power". I smiled, it was never around but it couldn't have picked a better time.

I grasped my scimitar, held it out, and in the blink of an eye ten orcs were slain. Everyone around the cave stared in awe at my sight. My skin was a darker purple than before, almost black. My eyes glowed crimson and seem to deepen every time I slew someone. My body, it was covered in my wings but it would usually be a shade darker crimson than my eyes.

I wheeled around the room slaying orcs, searching for Anya amid the whole mass of them. My anger started to grow and consume itself into a compressed ball. I saw a piece of her cloth on the floor. "Where is she, give her to me!" I shrieked. I finally saw the shaman of the orcs and windmilled right through him, decapacitating him as I passed.

A brute managed to pin me down, but not for long. I felt a kind of fire grow in my throat. So I focused for a second on the growing fire, when I exhaled the whole room grew incredibly hot, and the orcs where sprayed with magma, instant death filled the room. I levitated down slowly and that was when I spotted her. She was crying, I went to her and held her in my arms. "Y-you saved me" she sniffed.

I nodded and smiled "I will always protect you" I whispered into her ears. "No matter what I-"Anya let her lips brush against mine, then it became a full fledged kiss. Time seemed to never end and I didn't care if the world was going to end, I had my private time with Anya.


	5. Chapter 5

_Note: The following acts will be from Anya's point of view._

_Things were getting good in our relationship with me and Serreg. He told me he's never felt so happy in his life. Don't get me wrong, I am happy now Serreg has expressed his feelings for me and all. There's just something about his demon form that I can't quite find out yet. I've never seen such power emanate from such a dark elf. But it was this night that he seemed to conceal something, a great pain. It is now the moment for me to ask him…_

**ACT I**

Serreg was sitting next to me when he suddenly stood up then collapsed. I immediately rushed to his aid. "Are you all right?" I asked. He looked up at me and smiled. "I… want to show you." I looked at him "Show me what?!" I asked exasperatedly. He slowly stood up and removed his tunic. Tears welled up in my eyes as I saw what he did to his body. He carved into himself a bloody rose and the ancient words of pact for ones love. I felt overwhelmed to see one go through so much just to show his love for me.

"Serreg…" I whispered. I rolled over onto my side and decided to sleep on what I was going to say to him. My dreams were confused and dark. I awoke the next morning to find Serreg slouched over, fast asleep muttering things. I left him to sleep and decided to explore outside of the cave. I found nothing interesting so I decided to head back.

Serreg was up and about surprisingly. I went to give a good morning kiss to him. His lips were as soft as always, but not softer than mine. When we parted he caressed me. "How did you recuperate so fast?" I asked. Serreg merely nodded. I expected nothing more from him but he responded "My love for you grows with an ever burning passion, which gives me the strength to go on , no matter what." His words brought a smile to my face and I kissed him again, this time with ten-fold the force.

**Act II**

We were traveling along a dusty path, the sun blazing down on us.

_The weird thing is no signs of anyone around. No towns, no villages. Where in the world is Serreg taking me? Does he know himself where is he going?_

He seemed lost in his thoughts. Serreg's pale eyes seemed confused with sorrow and hate. Part of me wanted to approach him, to love him, to hold him. But the other part wanted me to leave him be and so I did. We continued to trek along for what seemed like hours. Fortunately Serreg decided to break camp. He didn't speak while we ate our lunch. That was when I finally mustered up the courage to ask him what was wrong. He simply said "This was exactly where my hometown was, it's all gone."

I was instantly doubled over with pain as a piercing shriek emanated from somewhere in the ruins. Serreg instantly recovered.

He told me "if you value your life then you'll follow me" not waiting for a response he dashed off into the unknown. I had to follow him, because that scream reminded me of a drow girl.


End file.
